Learn Something New
by kroutonrex
Summary: Who would've taken Chelsea as someone to hide things? Vaughn certainly didn't. T for possible language and graphic, descriptive language.
1. The Beginning

Surprisingly, being sick and bedwritten is what inspired me to start writing this little fanfiction. I hope you all enjoy, it's been awhile since I wrote one of these. Sorry for any typos and what not, I have no spellcheck on my wordpad for some reason.

I also do not own Harvest Moon or any of the characters, just this little story line. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Vaughn's POV<p>

I trudged through the snow, pondering why I was chosen of all people to help that frustrating farmer. Julia was fully capable of taking care of animals.

_"She just insisted that no one should help her. She's stubborn like that..." my blonde cousin sighed. She looked up at me with big, sad eyes. "If I were to go, I would leave out of pity. And fear...she's very good at throwing things..." she chuckled nervously._

_ I rolled my eyes. "So basically, since you're the only one as stubborn as she is, and stronger, you should be the one to help!" Julia smiled cheekilly._

_ "Somehow I think this is just one of your elaborate plans to get out of work so you can go hang out with Elliot," I grunted._

_ She sat down in front of me, all cheerfulness washed away from her usually bright face._

_ "Vaughn, I'm worried about her. She's been acting so weird lately. I can't explain it..." she sighed. I grunted and stood up._

_ "Fine," I stated as I walked upstairs to grab my coat._

And so here I was, walking to that dreaded girl's home. I came to the field beside her home and opened the barn door. Her animals were sleeping peacefully. It reminded me of when I first really spoke to her.

_The cow was slow and stubborn. I was pretty much dragging it behind me._

_ "For once I feel sorry for somebody..." I grunted. The cow mooed in protest as I approached the gate. The farm was a bit shabby, maybe not too bad though._

_ I came to the small barn and easilly pushed it open._

_ "Welcome home!" a voice pierced through the warm air. It shook me._

_ I looked up, highly annoyed. A brunnete girl with a red bandana sat on the food trough. Her arms were open wide and a too-big-for-healthy smile was plastered on her face._

_ I was startled by the cow pulling the rope from my tight grip. It trotted happily towards the girl who wrapped her small arms arounds its neck._

_ "Welcome to your new home, Macaroni!" she said gleefully. The cow mooed in response._

_ "You're naming it Macaroni?" I grunted. She smiled brightly._

_ "Yep! So that way when she has a baby I can name it Cheese!" she giggled. My eye twitched. There was something wrong with her._

_ She came up to me and held out her hand. "I'm Chelsea, by the way!" she said. I simply tipped my hat in response._

_ "Vaughn," I said curtly. Her smile faltered a bit when she realized I wasn't going to shake her hand, but she regained it quickly. She grabbed the brim of my hat and tugged it down playfully._

_ "Well it was nice to meet you Vaughn! See you later!" she laughed and headed to put food in Macaroni's trough. My eye twitched more._

_ She touched my hat. No one touches my hat._

I put some food in their trough and headed to the chicken coop. There was one chicken and three little chicks. They chirped gleefully and ran to me, scurrying over my boots.

They were so energetic and happy, just like their owner. Their food trough was filled so I closed the door on the peeping nuisances.

I was walking over to the gate when I heard a frightening sound. It sounded like someone choking. Where was it though? It was faint so it must have been coming from the woods right? No it was still pretty close... That's when I realized it was coming from inside Chelsea's house.

* * *

><p>I hope you all enjoyed! The second chapter should be up today, maybe in the nect minute or so considering I've already written it! Reviews are appreciated!<p> 


	2. This is Awkward

Vaughn's POV

I hurried to the door of the small house, almost tripping over myself. I banged on the door.

"Chelsea?" I called out. I only heard more gagging in response. I jiggled the door knob. Locked.

_"Stupid girl..."_ I thought angrilly. I kicked at it. It wouldn't budge. I walked a few steps back, then ran forward, ramming myself against the door. It finally popped open.

"Chelsea?" I called out again. The gagging proceeded.

I followed the sound and found the brunnette farmer on the floor beside her bed, one hand clutched to her stomach, the other to her mouth; she looked deathly pale.. She gagged and gagged. She wasn't choking, she was dry-heaving.

She looked up at me with tears in her eyes.

"B-bathroom..." she choked out between gags.

I scooped her up and set her down in front of the toilet in her small bathroom. She continued to dry-heave. Finally, it sounded like something was going to come out of her throat, so I held her shaggy brown hair away from her face. Foul, yellow bile spilled out of her mouth and nose.

When it seemed to have finished, I let her hair go and she crumpled to the floor, sobbing.

I wasn't sure what I could say to make her feel better, so I just patted her back softly. It didn't seem to help as she started dry-heaving again. I realized there was nothing left in her body to throw-up.

"When was the last time you ate?" I asked when she stopped. She shrugged weakly. I narrowed my eyes.

"You don't know when you last ate?" I urged.

"It was a few days ago I think..." she sputtered out.

"You haven't had something to eat in three days?" I growled. She scowled back at me with wet eyes.

"I couldn't keep anything down!" she agrued. Her eyes fluttered as if shouting made her dizzy.

I grabbed her arm and yanked her up. "We need to get you to atleast try! Do you realize who stupid it is to not eat anything while you're sick? You could've bee-"

I froze as the gagging returned and I heard Chelsea puke. She had puked on herself. She crumpled back down to the ground.

"Dammit Chelsea!" I exclaimed and went to lift her up. I shook her shoulders. "Chelsea?" her head lolled back. She was unconcious.

"God dammit..." I whispered to myself. I set her back down carefully and stood up.

It was snowing outside. I couldn't leave her here and go get help while she was unconcious. And she didn't have a phone.

"Is she always so helpless?" I murmured. I'm surprised she was able to survive this long.

I looked back down at her and sighed. I also couldn't leave her covered in puke. I felt my cheeks heat up. Was I blushing? Why should I be blushing? I'm a mature person, I've seen a woman naked before. Hell, I used to be forced to bathe with Julia when she was a toddler! This will be no different, right?

I sincerely hope so.

I gulped and picked the little farmer girl up. She was surprisingly light, not that I thought she was fat or anything.

I walked her back to the bathroom and turned on the faucet of the tub. I noticed she had some bubble-soap. That might make her feel better, and it would hide pretty much everything. I poured it in the tub.

When the water rose to a decent level, I turned off the faucet. I wasn't sure why I was so embarrased about having to undress her. She was unconcious, and I had no interest in her, so everything should be alright, right?

I began to lift up her shirt and thats when I noticed how thin she was. I could see her ribs. She must've not eaten anything in about a week.

"You are hopeless..." I sighed and continued to undress her. I closed my eyes when I got to her underwear; I am a gentleman afterall.

I gently lifted her into the tub, careful not bang her against the side. She was limp, so I had to hold her up so she wouldn't drown. She looked so sick. Throwup in her hair, her deathly pale complexion, and the yellow stain around her nostrils and mouth from bile. I actually found myself feeling sad for her. How did she get so sick?

I cupped some water in my free hand it and poured it over her shaggy brown hair. I did this until it was completely soaked. I then took a wash cloth and wiped her face with it.

After letting her soak for a little while longer, I pulled the plug to the bath. I accidently brushed against her feet, causing her to shift a little.

I froze. Her eyes fluttered open.

"V-vaughn?" she murmured.

Chelsea's POV

Everything was spinning and my head throbbed. Where was I? Was I in my bed? No, I felt cold and wet... Vaughn was in front of me. Why was he in front of me? Why does he look scared. He kinda looks cute when he's scared.

"V-vaughn?" I murmured. I saw him gulp. What was wrong? What did I do? What did he do?

A cold breeze blew in and that's when I realized where I was and my current state. I heard the drain of my bathtub sputter as it sucked away water.

I was in my bathtub. And I was naked. And Vaughn was here. It took awhile to finally click in my brain.

I screeched and hit him over the head, knocking over his stupid cowboy hat. I covered myself feebly with my hands and a wash cloth.

"Pervert!" I screeched. _Do you really care if _Vaughn _sees you naked?_ Shut up concious! I was fuming. Though it was probably a fever instead of anger. He rubbed the back of his head. This was the first time I've seen him with his hat off. He actually looked nice.

"I am not! You were unconcious-"

"And that makes it better?"

"God dammit shut up!" I shrunk back in fear. He stood up, glaring.

"I was trying to help you 'cause you have absolutely no way of taking care of yourself apparently," he grunted.

That hit a nerve. I began to sniffle and I felt my eyes water. That set me off into dry-heaves again. Vaugh sighed and rubbed my bare back.

"There, there..." he said softly. When I was calmed down, he walked out and came back with a blanket. He threw it to me as I wrapped it around myself. To think, this was the longest I've spent with him and I spent it completely naked. How strange.

Vaughn's POV

I was very glad when I was finally able to get her covered up. I barely knew her and I was sitting there conversing with her while she was completely naked. I hoped this never leaked out to anybody, especially my cousin.

Chelsea tried to stand but was very unsuccessful in doing so. She must be dizzy. I threw her over my shoulder, causing a squeak. I dropped her in her bed.

"Get some rest. I'll be back tomorrow to help out more," I grunted. She nodded slowly and curled into a ball. Was I feeling pity? I guess I could, afterall, she was pretty much helpless. I grabbed my hat off the floor and left.

"Hey Vaughn! How was she?" Julia asked as I walked through the door of the Animal Shop.

"Fine. Just fine," I grunted in reply. I really didn't want to talk about it.


	3. Useless

Vaughn's POV

"Thanks Aunt Mirabelle," I grumbled as I walked out the door of the Animal Shop.

"Make sure she at least gets some down!" my aunt called out after me. I nodded my silent response and headed in the direction of Chelsea's house, carrying a brown paper bag. She had given me food for the sick girl to eat. I have to admit, I do want her to eat something.

The sooner she eats something the sooner I can get back to more important things.

I knocked on her door before entering.

"Chelsea?" I called out.

I heard snoring. She was passed out on the floor in front of her dresser, wearing boxers and a big band t-shirt. Where did she get a man's clothes? Were they that one kid Mark's? I knew he helped her out all the time but I didn't know it was _that _kind of help. Why did I care?

I set the bag on the table and walked over to her.

"Chelsea, wake up," I grunted as I nudged her with my boot.

She mumbled and opened her eyes sleepily.

"Vaughn? What are you doing here?" she grumbled.

"Mirabelle gave me some food for you."

"Aw that's nice of her...Where is it?"

"Table," I said and started making my way out the door.

"Where are you going?"

"To take of your animals." Where else could I be going?

The animals in the barn still hadn't eaten there food. Were they sick? I checked on the youngest cow, Cheese, who was just a bit older then a calf. She didn't look sick, just sad.

_"Hey Vaughn!"_

_ "Why'd you call me here?"_

_ "Oh Macaroni just had her calf! I wanted to know if you thought she looked healthy or not."_

_ "I'm not a vet," I grunted. Chelsea shrugged._

_ "You're an expert though!" she pouted. She popped her lips._

_ I tilted my head. That was weird. "Uh, okay."_

_ The calf was cream colored. She was a bit small, but besides that looked healthy. Chelsea kept popping her lips behind me. I was getting tired of it._

_ "Cut it out, it's annoying," I growled._

_ "Oh -pop- s-sorry..." she stammered._

_ "Why do you keep doing that?"_

_ "Uhm, how is she?"_

_ I blinked. "She's fine."_

_ "Oh cool. Well then I'll see you later," she mumbled as she shoved me out the door of the barn._

_ "Stop pushing me!" The barn doors slammed in my face. I heard something slide down the otherside. I could hear crying._

That was last season. I never found out why she was crying. I only asked why she kept doing that annoying lip pop.

"What's wrong?" I asked the cow. Was I talking to a cow? She just looked up at me with big sad cow eyes. I shook my head and patted her head.

"Sorry girl. Wish I could help." The cow only mooed in response. I must be going insane.

I checked on the chicken coop next and they were sluggish too, but still fine. I didn't realize I left the door open slightly...

As I came back into the house, Chelsea was still on the floor, staring at the ceiling.

"What are you doing on the floor?"

"Oh...I can't get up..." she mumbled.

"You can't get up?" I raised my right eyebrow.

"No...I'm too dizzy..."

I rolled my eyes and brought the bag to her. She reached her hand into the bag and pulled out a tubberware container of...porridge?

"Porridge? I've never had it before..." she said.

"It's great," I blurted out. She cocked her head up at me.

"You like porridge?"

"Yeah..." I tilted my hat down to hide my blush.

"I didn't know that..." she said simply. She raised the spoon to her nose and sniffed it. "It smells sweet..."

"Yeah..."

"I can't eat it..."

"What?" Why did I actually seem upset?

"I just can't eat it..." she sighed and set it on the ground, bringing her knees to her chest.

"Why can't you eat it?"

"I can't eat anything..."

"If you don't eat anything you won't get better."

"Yeah I will, I just can't keep anything down right now..."

I wiped my gloved hand across my face in frustration. "Chelsea you're being stupid. You're completely useless at the moment and will continue to be so until you _try _to get better."

She glared at me. "Do you think I don't know that I'm pretty much worthless right now? Do you think I like it? It's going to drive me insane! I can't walk, I can't stand, I can't even eat! My animals must be miserable because I'm not there like I have been every single day since I got them! I'd rather be dead right now than be as useless as I am right now! And you don't even care!" she stammered out in frustration, gesturing out wildly with her hands. Then she brought her hand to her head, dizzy again.

I sighed and knelt in front of her, holding a small spoonfull of porridge out for her.

"C'mon, it'll make you feel better...Please?" I whispered, looking her sincerely in the eye. She had such deep blue eyes. They seemed to study mine for a bit. I wondered what they were looking for.

She sighed and finally stuck the spoon in her mouth. She looked woozy as she swallowed.

"It is kinda good..." she murmured.

I picked up the container, closing it, and went to put it in the fridge. I looked out the window and my heart nearly stopped.

There was a dog leaving the chicken coop.

"Shit!" I shouted and ran out.

"Vaughn? What's going on?" I heard Chelsea call after me. I couldn't answer now.

I nearly tripped in the snow, but didn't let it stop me as I dashed to the chicken coop.

There were feathers and light splatters of blood sprayed across the coop. A dog was still in there, the hen in his mouth, dead. He growled at me. I clapped my hands loudly, startling it.

"Get out!" I screamed. He dropped the chicken, whimpering, and scurried past me with his tail between his legs. I sighed and knelt on one knee, picking up the poor lifeless hen.

"Lucy?..."

I turned around and saw Chelsea, still in the boxers and looking faint. "My chicks..." she sniffled and knelt down beside me. I reluctantly handed her the chicken.

"Lucy...oh no... I-it's all my fault..." she stammered, tears coming to her eyes.

"No i-it's mine..." I said guiltfully. "I left the door open on accident..."

"Yeah...but it's still my fault...If I wasn't sick you wouldn't have had to come...and the chickens wouldn't be gone..." she murmured, her lip trembling.

"You can't help getting sick...You probably just ate something bad on accident...It's not like you go out and eat rotte-"

"It's not food poisoning...Vaughn...can you just kinda go? You need to get ready for your ferry..." she interupted. I blinked and I felt really cold on the inside.

"Fine..." I grunted and stood up. I stomped towards the door. I looked back at Chelsea. She was stroking the chicken's ragged feathers, her back shaking.

I closed the door and walked back to the animal shop, feeling the guilt eating away at me.

* * *

><p>Poor Chelsea :c Again, reviews of any kind are appreciated! I love to hear you guys talk! :D<p> 


	4. Guilty

This chapter starts a little differently! It's in Chelsea's POV! :D And it's a bit short! Sorry! D:

* * *

><p>Chelsea's POV<p>

My walk to the animal shop was slow. I felt as if the next breeze could blow me away to god knows where. I was so weak.

"Hey Chelsea!" I kept walking. I didn't feel like talking. My head throbbed, but not with pain, with dizzyness. I felt a strong hand grasp my shoulder to stop me. "What's up?" It was Mark, he was smiling like a dork.

"I'm going somewhere," I answered. His face fell as I wiggled out of his grip and continued my trek.

I didn't feel like talking.

The bell chimed, signaling my entrance. Mirabelle smiled at me from behind the counter.

"Chelsea dear! It's wonderful to see you. How are you feeling?" she said, her motherly voice making me want to simply break down and confess all my troubles. I didn't.

"Fine," was my answer. She seemed sad.

"Is there anything you need?" she continued.

I nodded. "Can I have some animal feed?" She smiled and nodded happily.

"Vaughn! Can you get some feed from the back for Chelsea?" she called. The cowboy came out to answer, saw me, dropped his head and left. Mirabelle watched him go sadly before leaving for the kitchen. I didn't realize it was Wednesday. The bell chimed behind me.

"Chelsea!" I recognized the voice of my best friend, Julia. She came around in front of me to hug me tightly. I weakly lifted my arms around her to return it. She pulled back and looked me in the eyes seriously.

"What's been going on?" she whispered. I stepped back a bit.

"I don't think this is the time to discuss anything." I didn't have to discuss anything, I didn't have to talk to anyone. No one need to know anything.

Julia looked at me, her eyes filled with concern and sadness. "Then can you at least come over tonight for dinner. You look so frail," she murmured.

I sighed and put on a small smile. "As long as you're not cooking."

She smiled at this. I knew it meant she wouldn't bother me with questions for awhile.

Vaughn's POV

I rummaged around, looking for the best quality food that existed in the shop. I still felt extremely guilty. I had caused the death of poor helpless animals and in turn broke some one's caring heart. It kind of broke my heart at the same time.

I finally found a bag of some decent looking feed and threw it over my shoulder, carrying it back out. Julia was standing by the door with Chelsea, she looked a bit worried. Chelsea seemed frustrated.

Finally Chelsea said something that made my cousin laugh, causing her worry to vanish. I cleared my throat, the two girls looked at me, Julia with a smile, Chelsea with a dead look on her face.

"Do you want me to carry this for you?" I said. Chelsea came to take the bag from me.

"No thanks." I was angry at that, why wouldn't she let me help her? Why was she being so stubborn? But as it left my shoulder, it fell to the ground. "Dammit!" she cursed. She tried to lift it again, pain filled her face. She released it, her body shaking. She kept her face towards the ground. Julia looked like she was going to cry as she watched it.

I silently picked up the feed and walked out the door. Chelsea stood still before following me in defeat.

The trek was quiet, Chelsea walked a few feet behind me. The only sound was that of the light snow crunching under our feet. It would be spring soon.

The guilt ate at me rabidly, but I've never been good at apologies. I've never really had to apologize for anything. Sure there have been times when I _should _have apologized for my actions, but I never did. Why did I want to apologize now? Maybe because the other times I hadn't killed a helpless animal. Or four for that matter.

Chelsea opened the door to the barn, still looking down. Cheese came up to her owner, trying to make the defeated girl smile by bumping her bristly nose against her chest. Chelsea raised and a hand to place it on the young cow's soft head. I couldn't stand her looking like this.

"What's your problem?" I blurted out without thinking. Chelsea looked at me in shock.

"Excuse me?" she stammered.

"You look as if you were just told you would never be able to walk again," I grunted.

"It's none of your business," she snapped. Her blue eyes were narrowed.

"If you're sad, your animals will become sad. When animals get sad, they get sick. When animals get sick, they die. Then it becomes my business." She had no chance of arguing with me. Her eyes remained narrow.

"The last time you made my business your business you killed my animals." Ouch. That burned. I would've slapped her if she wasn't a girl.

"Dammit Chelsea it was an accident! It was careless and stupid of me and I'm sorry! I'll probably beat myself up for it for the rest of my life so the least you can do is forgive me!" I shouted in frustration. My chest rose and fell heavilly from anger. Her gaze softened and she looked back at the ground. I didn't think she would forgive me.

"It's okay..." she said quietly, almost so quiet that I could barely hear it. My breathing slowed.

"What was that?"

"I said it's okay...I'd be a bad person if I didn't forgive you anyway... I just really loved them...They were so cute..." Her small feet shuffled in the hay-covered floor. I felt some weight being lifted off of my shoulder.

"Thanks..." I mumbled. "It makes me feel a lot better..." She looked up and offered a small smile.

"You're welcome..." We stood in silence yet again. I usually liked silence, but this time it felt a bit awkward.

"Thank you...For carrying the feed for me..." Chelsea stammered. It seemed as if saying that kind of hurt her.

"No problem," I said while tipping my hat. "I'll go now."

One small, white-gloved hand waved farewell as I made my way out of the barn.

I decided I would get rid of the small traces of guilt that resided by paying for the feed myself.

* * *

><p>Again, I would reallyreallyreally appreciate reviews! I get so paranoid! D: Even anonymous one's make me happy!<p> 


	5. Found You

You silent readers need to review before I drive myself mad! Bwagh! hehe c:

* * *

><p>It was New Years Eve. People buzzed through the city, excitement throbbing throughout their veins at the thoughts of the parties that would occur that night. They chatted eagerly, discussing their resolutions that most would not keep. The city was a hive of eagerness.<p>

I must have stood out quite a bit with my lack of glee. Of course I always stood out with my aura of anti-socialness and my cowboy attire. I wonder if people ever think that I'm a clown who just got fired from his meager job of performing at children's birthday parties. I wouldn't be surprised considering some of the idiots who live in the city.

I had just been given the day off by my boss, much to my frustration. He told me to go out and enjoy myself, have a few drinks and enjoy the festivities. I considered telling him to piss off, but I didn't really wish to lose my job just yet.

So I was attempting to walk through the large crowds, who were prepping for the large city-wide festivities, so I could return to the quiet of my apartment. It was much harder then it seemed. Maybe I could just start pushing people over.

_BUZZZ!_

I was startled by the vibrating of my phone in my jean pocket. _Who in the world could be calling me?_

"Hello?" I answered.

"VAUGHN! THANK GOD!" I had to hold the phone away from my ear a bit so the ringing would stop. It was Julia.

"Julia, how did you get my number?" I growled. I was a teensy bit vexed from having to maneuver through traffic and speak on the phone. I fumed when I came to where I would usually turn to go home and found it to be blocked.

"Vaughn! It's horrible! Chelsea's gone missing!" my cousin cried. I thought I felt a bit of panic raise inside me, but I remembered my cousin was being over-dramatic. I rolled my eyes, turning down the other street to take the long way.

"Are you sure she didn't get lost in the forest following a rabbit or something?" I hadn't spoken to the brunette farmer girl since she forgave me for accidentally killing her chickens. But I watched her slowly become much better and brighter then she had been when I found her dry-heaving in her house at the beginning of the season.

"We had that little indian boy look for her there! He said he couldn't find her! We've checked everywhere! I'm so worried! What if she ran away because she couldn't handle the farm? Oh goddess what if she went to the beach and drowned!" Julia fretted on the other line.

I was a bit lost and my frustration was growing. I pinched the bridge of my nose. "Julia, it's winter, why would she go to the beach?"

I heard her gasp. "What if she went to drown _herself? _Oh goddess Chelsea! Why didn't you tell us something! I knew there was something wrong!" Julia wailed. I wish I could smack her. I was approaching the local hospital, knowing there would be a map there.

"Julia, Chelsea doesn't seem like the type to kill herself. She's too-" I froze. There on the bench in front of the hospital was Chelsea. She was asleep. I almost didn't recognize her without her bandana, she was only wearing simple jeans and another baggy band t-shirt.

"Vaughn? Vaughn are you there?" Julia sobbed on the other end.

"Bye," I grunted and hung up. The dial tone sounded in the middle of a rebutle.

I walked to the sleeping girl on the bench. She had a bandage going around her elbow.

"Wake up," I grunted and nudged her. She started awake, frightened. She calmed when she recognized who I was.

"Vaughn?" she mumbled and rubbed her eyes.

"What are you doing here?" I asked sharply. She blinked and looked down.

"I, uh, had a doctor's appointment," she muttered.

"At the hospital?"

"Sure?"

I motioned to her elbow. "What happened to your arm?"

She sighed and rubbed the inside of it, I noticed a cotton ball pushed up against the soft flesh. "I had to have blood drawn... A lot... It made me kind of dizzy so I fell asleep here," she said, motioning to the bench she was sitting on.

I couldn't help but tilt my head in curiosity, studying her. Why did she need to have blood drawn? Did it have something to do with her illness a few weeks ago? Chelsea became uncomfortable under my gaze.

"So, uh, I guess it was nice seeing you. I'll head home now," she stammered and got up to leave. I grabbed her good arm.

"No way, you're anemic and it's insane out there today. You'll stay with me," I stated. It was more of an order. She rolled her eyes.

"I'm fine," she argued. I narrowed my eyes.

"You have no money and no cellphone and there's going to be at least a thousand drunk idiots roaming around today," I explained coldly. Chelsea looked down at the gumstains on the ground, signalling her defeat.

Satisfied with my victory, I turned to lead her into the city.

After about 20 minutes in an awkward, silent march, we approached a coffeeshop. It was very New York style, dark colors and brick walls. Chelsea looked a bit amazed. I looked briefly over the chalk-board menu before speaking to the barista. She looked to be only 16 with bright orange hair in pigtails. Her nametag said Katie.

"A latte please?" I said, I looked at Chelsea to see what she wanted.

"Water?" she shrugged. I rolled my eyes.

"A large hot chocolate for her, please." The young barista nodded frantically and ran to go make our orders. I made my way to an empty table, Chelsea following slowly. She was stilled aweing over everything when the red-headed barista brought us our drinks.

I sipped on mine a bit, watching her deep blue eyes as they studied everything. She looked like a child.

"Have you been in a coffeeshop before?" I grunted. She snapped out of her trance and nodded.

"It's been a couple of years," she said nervously and sipped her hot chocolate. Her eyes widened. "This is delicious!" She gulped at the warm drink ravenously.

It was a while before I spoke again. "It was stupid of you to come here alone. Very stupid." I was blunt. Chelsea stopped drinking and looked around nervously. "Do you know my cousin has convinced herself that you're dead and has everyone on the islands searching for your corpse?"

She chuckled nervously and twiddled her thumbs. "Silly Julia..." she said with a weak smile. I didn't smile back.

"It's not very funny." Her smile dropped and her gaze fell back down like a chasticed child. "You probably would have been if I hadn't found you. It's New Year's Eve and you have no idea where you are after you just lost quite a bit of blood." I tried not to raise my voice. But I was curious as to why this "anger" felt so different then before. It was like a mixture of sadness and anger. Like worry. Like fear.

"I know..." Chelsea murmured quietly.

"Then why'd you do it? Are you really that stupid to put yourself in danger like this?" I knew I sounded harsh, but I didn't care.

"I just didn't want any body to know..."

"Know what?"

"Know what's been going on..." she looked up at me with big sad eyes.

"Chelsea, what has been going on? Do you know how worried Julia's been? She always fretting over you, and I'm sure everyone else is too. It's not that hard to see there's something wrong." I sighed. She slumped in her chair. Moving some stray hair behind her ear nervously. She looked like she was hurrying to find a way to explain it to me.

She gave an exasperated sigh before finally speaking. "I've been going through withdrawls," she finally muttered. I looked at her suspiciously.

"Like a drug addict when they have to stop doing drugs?" She brought a hand to her face and dragged it down in frustration before glaring at me.

"Yeah, kinda, except I don't do drugs. People can have a withdrawl whenever they stop using something that they have used for a long time. Like, when someone drinks a lot of caffeine on a daily basis, and then they stop, they'll get moody and have horrible headaches. That's a withdrawl," she explained. I nodded slowly.

"What are you withdrawing from exactly?" I pressed further.

She rested her elbows in the table and placed her head in her hands. "Anti-depressants..." she mumbled. "They were making have 'ticks', like someone has when they have Tourettes, because it was shocking my nervous system. So my doctors told me to stop. I became weak and sick and I couldn't do anything at all. It was frustrating. I was angry because if I never needed to take the medication in the first place, I wouldn't have been sick and worthless then. I had to get blood drawn today so they could make sure that it _was _the medicine causing the ticks and not something else." The brunette farmer slumped in her seat and looked at the wall when she was finished speaking. I studied her, letting her story sink into my head.

The lip popping, that was the tick she was talking about. I remember snapping at her for it. I remembered calling her worthless and useless when she couldn't get up and work for herself. I felt some guilt coming back to me. I really wasn't nice to her when she was ill was I?

"Chelsea?" I said after a bit.

"Hm?"

"Why were you on anti-depressants?"

She sighed again. "A few years ago...well...well I tried to kill myself."

My heart dropped.

* * *

><p>So that explains why Chelsea was sick! And what Chelsea is going through is exactly what I was going through when I started writing this, the ticks and everything. It's frustrating and sad and you get really super duper sick and have to be bedwritten. Probably the worst time in my entire life. Anyway, enough about me! I wanna hear from your guys! I love reviews!<p> 


End file.
